Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet 05a
Chapter 5a: Commander Ebor Letsgo's Office Interlude The commander stood at the window of his spacious office overlooking the lake and jungle with his hands clasped behind his back watching a group of cadets struggling with a heavy wooden log. They had to carry it over an obstacle course and only by working together could this task be achieved. This ancient time tested exercise promoted team work, group coordination and leadership. This exercise had been used by Navy trainers even before the Ascent on good old Earth . Of course it didn’t work as well for some non humanoid life forms. But Humanoids and non humanoid life forms where part of the Navy and both had to learn to work together. Letsgo was humanoid himself. His base DNA was human Terran and deep down he considered himself to be Terran. Something no Stellaris would of course never openly admit. After Earth’s Galactic Ascent, Terrans tried to colonize everything. Terran Corporations and government labs used genetic tailoring to manipulate Terran life forms so they could live in environments unfit for normal humans. The Stellaris originally were a quite successful cyborg/DNA clone project of Honda-Benz-Quon Jan Corp and declared a sentient independent species, along with a host of other clone types, at the end of the Super Clone Wars. HBQ-Corp. had tried to create human-slaves able to work as unburdened by cumbersome space suits as possible in deep space and still able to go planet side or inside space stations with normal gravitation and interact with their masters. The goal could not be achieved with biological DNA engineering alone and so cybernetic parts were added, for example the flexible chrome metallic skin, to protect the Stellaris from the massive radiation in stellar deep space. Commander Letsgo and every other Stellaris could work and survive in deep space without protection for many days and still had legs, the necessary muscle and skeletons to work and interact on planets. The Garbini were natures answer to a similar environment and they no longer had a skeleton and consisted only of arms and body. Letsgo was dedicated to his work and was very proud of his posting but often missed deep space. He never felt really at home dirt-side. Spacers and Stellaris always referred to planets as Dirt Side. He preferred a space station or space ship over a planet anytime. On his desk was a holo of Harman’s Village, a small deep space colony halfway between the Milky Way galaxy and Andromeda. Harman’s Village was part of the Bridge connecting the two spiral galaxies and about light year away from Midway Station. He had purchased a large condo there many years ago, but had been there only three times. One day he planned to move there for good as soon as he retired. His wife, who wasn’t a Stellaris but a Saresii, had signed after renewing their partner contract twice in over twenty years, a perpetual marriage contract with him. She also loved that new home to be and wanted to retire there. However she was currently commanding an Explorer ship and on a five year survey mission deep into the completely uncharted Coreward sector. Maybe when she came back he would put in his retirement request. Deep down he knew when the time finally came to make that decision he would find an excuse to continue, like he had done twice before and he silently chuckled, maybe he was used to Dirt Side more than he wanted to admit. He didn’t hear the door; Stellaris did not have very good hearing, since they lacked outer ears. So he was completely stunned by someone close to him saying: “What do you find so amusing, old friend?” He spun around and was pleasantly surprised. “Admiral Stahl.” Letsgo straightened his stance. “I was thinking about retirement, Sir.” The man who had entered his office was tall. The body under the black uniform appeared to be in peak athletic condition. The Uniform was immaculate, from the mirror shine polished boots to the mirrored sunglasses. The white blonde hair trimmed into a short buzz cut. The strong jaw line and the scar on his left cheek, every detail of this man’s appearance was well known to literally everyone in the Union. He belonged to the fabled mentors, picked by a mysterious entity called the Guardian so long ago. Stahl was immortal; this Admiral was born on Earth in 2067, even before the Ascent. He along with the other two hundred mentors had guided humankind from a feeble one planet society to perhaps the mightiest member of the Union and now those who remained guided the Union to be the premier force in the Galaxy. The man in his office had lived for three centuries and did not look older than maybe forty years. Officially he was one of the two a five star Admirals and second only to McElligott, the Admiral of the Fleet but his real position was closer to deity than anything measurable human. It was rumored that these Immortals had received powers and abilities far beyond those of normal beings. Commander Letsgo met this living legend demigod, about twenty five years ago and they actually became like friends. As much as a mortal being could be friends with someone like him. The immortal officer grinned at him: “Sorry If I startled you. Your assistant let me in right away.” “He probably is still paralyzed and mortified actually meeting such a legend in person.” Stahl sighed:” I do have that effect sometimes.” He brushed over his short hair. “I tell you the idea to quit and finally retire crossed my mind more often these days.” He sighed.”I am at this longer than anyone should be.” “You can’t retire. Not you.” “Humankind has grown up, Ebor. They don’t need us Mentors anymore. Our job is done. Of the two hundred that where called by the Guardian so long ago, only about sixteen remain today. Not that immortal if you think about it” “I thought you are all immortal?” “Impervious to age and disease, but we still could get shot, wounded or atomized. Heck I could break my neck in an accident and be gone like that.” Letsgo digested this information without further getting into it. “Have a seat then, Sir. I still have some Terran beer, your favorite brand in the cooler.” Stahl sat into the visitors chair, leaned back while Letsgo went to a hidden cabinet and retrieved two brown glass bottles handed one to the Admiral and said:” Have you come here to tell me you going to retire?” “No, that is more a wishful thought than a conclusion. There is a dark storm brewing at the horizon and I like to make sure we are prepared for it.” Stahl put one leg over the other.” You should talk; you wanted to go that place of yours on the bridge five years ago.” “Well yes, but I am not in a hurry either and Helen is on her way to the Aspar Cluster and won’t be back for a few years.” “How is she, I would not mind trying her famous Sarequits again.” “She and the USS Aquarius are almost 45,000 light-years away and about to reach the outskirts of the cluster. Thanks to the relay buoys they are dropping, we have regular chats. You should call her, Sir. She would be thrilled if you would.” He nodded.”I will do that. Helen loves her work, just as much as you and I must say I am glad you stay on for a little while longer, good Training Commanders are hard to replace and with you it be almost impossible.” If a Stellaris could blush he might have done so, a compliment from Stahl was to him just like a medal.” So why have you come?” “The usual reason.” Every so often the admiral would come and talk about the new cadets with Letsgo. The Commander opened the bottle took a sip. Stahl drained half the bottle and smacked his lips.” Ahh. That hit the spot.” “Don’t tell me you don’t have ample supply of that stuff aboard your big ship.” The Admiral put the bottle down. “I got a complete brewery aboard, but good beer is still good beer.”He looked at the label.”This is from Planet Holstein, about as German as it gets. Got anything I might be interested in?” Letsgo grinned and leaned back.” We got a Narth.” Stahl’s left eyebrow rose.” You are kidding me, right?” “No I am not. When Admiral McElligott called me that Webb is sending a Narth I was as surprised as you.” “I wonder why I wasn’t informed about that. This is truly historical.” Ebor also took a sip of his beer.” Can I be frank, Sir?” “Of course and you know that. You also know you can drop that Sir stuff.” “I think McElligott wanted to outdo you once and that is why you weren’t informed. Those who know you. also know about your interest in the unusual cadets and students.” Richard laughed heartily. “You know Ebor; you probably nailed it on the spot. “He still grinned and said.” What do you know about the Narth?” Ebor leaned back.” Not much, to be honest with. The Encyclopedia Galactica hasn’t much on them and most of the Narth’s file is empty the rest is classified Blue-Blue-Red. Way out of my clearance. I know they are a very mysterious species and they are very old.” Stahl put the bottle down and leaned forward, very animated and excited “The Saresii think they have been around even before the Uni and the Pree ruled most of the galaxy over ten million years ago. Some think that they are around since the First League.” “First League, Sir?” “Some sort of association of space traveling societies united forn some common cause, a billion standard years before our time.” Letsgo’s mind could not imagine such a time span and wondered where the Admiral knew about that, but he did not ask. The Admiral continued talking.”Anyway it is safe to say they are around for a veey long time. The Narth never expanded or colonized other planets as far as we know and no one ever found out where their home system was until very recently. I have been to some strange places in the span of my career, but I never seen anything like Narth Prime. I was invited there and talked to the Narth Supreme, that happened now over five hundred years ago and to this day I don’t think I understood perhaps five percent of what he tried to tell me. “The Narth, as you might know have never involved themselves in galactic politics. During the Y’ All war that occurred before the one we fought. The Narth did not fight with large battle fleets The Saresii tell us they contributed only one ship and that one ship that made all the difference and not the Wurgus Super Nova. Of course never say that to a Wurgus.” While the Admiral talked, Letsgo paid unwavering attention. “When the Y’All came back 1500 years ago and we fought them with great losses, a battle occurred near the Narth solar system without anyone of us knowing that, because Narth cloaked or hid their entire system somehow. The Narth Supreme once tried to explain it to me by saying the Narth removed their entire Solar system one minute into the future and leave an impenetrable no time space bubble in its place. The Y’All slammed in it, I think by accident in the heat of that battle. The Y’All then forgot about us and went berserk against that shield. That was our chance to do emergency repairs, reboot shields and restock munitions. We attacked them again while the Y’All kept pounding that impenetrable field with everything they had.” Commander Letsgo listened to the account of the Admiral about an event that happened so long ago years ago. A war that to him was nothing more than distant history. He knew Stahl was immortal, but to actually realize it was a different matter. Stahl had been there from the first moment. Three thousand years. How could he still be called human? The experience and knowledge gathered over such a time removed the Admiral from normal human understanding. Stahl continued with his story: “To give you an idea of the magnitude imagine a fleet of fifty million Ships. All the size of the large Kermac battle ships. All armed to the teeth with weapons that took out our ships with two three hits and armor that took the combined firepower of three battleships on our side to show damage. That was the size of the Y’All Invasion. No contact, no demands, no requests to surrender. They simply attack and attack anything and everything.” “Was it not that time when you came back from your mysterious exile bringing along that gigantic ship of yours and the secret of translocator cannons?” “Indeed I came back a few weeks prior to that engagement I was telling you about. Yes I did bring the secret of that weapon back and the Devastator along with the technology how to built TransDim shield generators. The Devi is incredible and after all this time, even today the most powerful ship we have, but it was and is only one ship. One ship against millions. The secrets I brought back were construction instructions, blue prints and not ready to use weapons. It took us decades to start manufacture Translocators in mass quantities and supply every ship with it. What would I have given back then for just hundred of our new Ultras equipped with those long range TL-Carousels, N-Hull Armor and triple TD Shielding, we would have swept those Y’All out of our Galaxy in weeks not in years.” He drained the rest of his beer.” I am getting away from the actual subject and about the Narth. As I told you the Y’All were attacking that shield. All of their ships firing everything they had. You could snuff out stars with the firepower they poured into that shield while we destroyed ship by ship of theirs, without receiving much fire. That went on for almost a week. We had convoys of civilian ships going to bring ammunition and fuel. “Then there suddenly a crack in that spherical shield of star system size and a perfectly spherical ship appears. Exactly one thousand meters in diameter. No visible propulsion, no antennas, nothing. As perfectly round and featureless as a billiard cue ball and there was no visible form of attack yet the Y’All ships exploded one after the other before they even could come into firing range and for the first time the Y’All retreated. We did finally destroy the last of them 2 years later, but that’s another story. That sphere contacted us, identifying itself as a ship of the Narth. They tell us how impressed they were of us trying to defend Narth. Even after I explained to them that we had no idea about them and their hidden system they insisted on thanking us for our efforts and sacrifices protecting their system. A little later they joined the United Stars with the expressed clause to remain isolated. The space around their system is to this day off limits to all Star ship traffic within one light year. There is a small space station called the Narth Gate and it serviced by space bus, but I doubt anyone ever goes there. There is no commerce and no other interaction. The only real contact we have with them is via their representative in the Assembly who until recently rarely if ever spoke. We know virtually nothing about their culture, physiology or history. Narth citizen rarely travel and if they do they simply appear no one seen them use ships ever since that time I saw that sphere. Their Citizen ID data is classified. We know they have vast Psionic powers far superior even to Saresii and Leedei standards and the Saresii claim the Narth are beyond Psionics and mastered some sort of magic.” Letsgo snorted:” Magic. Nothing like magic exists. I am surprised to hear the intellectual and rational Saresii even pay any deed to such claims.” “I wouldn’t be so fast dismissing legends and magic. I am a man of science myself, but long ago when I was a kid the idea of traveling faster than light was considered impossible. Most Earthers laughed at the idea there could be intelligent life on other planets. Since then I made friends with the most unusual life forms and I crossed this Galaxy from end to end more than once. I even went way beyond what we call the local group. I have seen things and experienced events I still can’t understand or explain. “One day perhaps we advance far enough and there will be no distinction between technology, science and what some define as magic.” Letsgo digested that last statement but he still didn’t believe in anything like that. For everything there was a scientific explanation. The immortal admiral lit a little smoking stick. It was not a totally uncommon habit and especially Terrans and Colonial Terrans smoked. Letsgo neither had a nose nor the necessary lips to make it work. His oxygen supply came from two oxy cassettes he placed in his chest every 10 days, so it didn’t bother him at all. “Tell me, Commander how is that Narth interacting with the others?” “The Narth is very quiet and not very social, but he made friends and particular with one human, they are basically inseparable. According to the Narth Supreme he has limited telepathic powers. However we were told to stay at least 100 kilometers away for the Initial test, or he would detect us. The Narth demonstrated enormous telekinetic abilities by throwing a two ton Sauron hundred meters into the jungle and he can teleport into areas shielded by the finest Saresii Anti Psi tech taking his friend along. If he has other Psionic abilities I can’t say. We tested his Heidelberg Psi rating and he is simply of the scale.” Letsgo pulled up Narths file and said looking at the Admiral. “The best Saresii talent ever to be recorded Alyica Lichfangh scored a little over 9000.” “I know her well.” Narths suggested HPR is well beyond 10,000 and that is a very conservative estimate.” Stahl almost fell out of his chair and jumped to his feet.” Did you say ten ... thousand?” “Yes Sir.” “I can’t believe I wasn’t informed.” “It is Blue-Blue-Green classified, Admiral Mc Elligott ordered me to treat the Narth like any other Cadet and by the wish of the Narth Supreme this Narth was not to join the PSI corps but the fleet.” “I will have to have a word with that old Scott about that. Now tell me about the other one, his human friend.” “His name is Olafson. He is a Neo Viking from Nilfeheim. Webb ran into him as he did his malfunction suit test in the application line. Olafson took charge to save the Ult from drying out. And then again took charge, during the -No one showed up- Scenario right here”. Stahl leaned forward.”Olafson you say. Eric Olafson? “Yes.” “How did he do?” “He failed, because he was too much hands on after he took command, but I have never seen any human Cadet charge Saurons with an axe to save others.” Letsgo gave the admiral a detailed account of the events, played him the recordings of the hidden visual sensors. Stahl grinned broadly.” Where are they now? Call them.” Letsgo suddenly didn’t look to happy. “I can’t Sir. They are not here.” “They are not? Where are they? Sickbay, Brig?” “They went to Maritime.” “Please don’t let me ask every detail just tell me.” “I gave them officially ten days leave so they can accompany one of my instructors on a private gentleman’s affair. The Narth got terribly drunk and was out for an entire day. We had him in sickbay. We were contacted by Narth Prime not to interfere and simply let him sleep. Then they trained another day and this morning left for Maritime for a Duel.” “You allowed the very first Narth in Fleet history, a Psi Talent more powerful as twenty Saresii together to go to fight a Duel?” Stahl’s voice became harsh.”Beside the fact that both of them are first year cadets and not allowed to fight duels. Nor should they even know about such things until they graduate.” “They are very good fighters.” Letsgo defended himself. “The Neo Viking is perhaps the best sword fighter I have seen, not the most elegant fencer but he fights to kill like a Dai and the Narth is the fastest fighter you ever going to see. They are with Lt. Fernando De la Lupe. I trust this man.” “De la Lupe? The old blade master who wrote that wonderful reply to that arrogant bastard Milieu...” Stahl paused.” Oh I get the picture. Milieu threw the glove; De La Lupe had to respond. Milieu is of French descent and De la Lupe of Spanish origin. Neither of them where born on Earth but things like that is in their blood and because of men like them we still have these traditions. Why did he take Cadets along?” “That was part of the challenge, Milieus’ protégées against Lupe’s pupils in a test of skill. It’s only first blood, Sir.” Stahl had calmed down and said. “That is between you and me but I am glad if one of Dents lackeys gets a little humble pie.” “Why do you let Dent do what he does? No one likes him. You are the one who could do something about that.” Stahl shook his head. “Not even I can simply fire Dent and I tell you I would love to beat the guy up physically with my bare fists just because he is such snug and slick bastard. As long as he runs his academy without breaking the rules and delivers good officers I am unable to do anything. Especially because of what I am must never ever be above the law. I am aware of my status and I could tomorrow declare myself sole Imperator of the Galaxy and I know at least half the fleet would follow me. On Earth we had an old saying: Power corrupts Old friend and I have lots of power. To prevent even the slightest chance I might become corrupt without even knowing or recognizing it, I live by our rules as strict and as diligent as a third year cadet.” Letsgo respected the ancient Admiral a great deal more after hearing that. “I never really thought of that, but I am very glad you do think that way. I always wondered who watches the watchers.” “This is why I insisted on the Immortal Act to be made into law and so it is you, the citizens watching us.” “I am very glad of this I must say. But what about Admiral Dent?” Stahl tapped his nose. “This old snout tells me that Admiral Dent made many mistakes and you can’t keep skeletons forever in your closet and that they will come to light sooner than later and because he put himself on such a high pedestal his fall will be that much harder.” “I am inclined to trust your nose as well. We did have a similar incident not so long ago right here on camp idyllic and I frankly hope the other Admiral is placing that much restraint onto himself as you do.” “Tell me about it.” Letsgo told Stahl about Swybin and Admiral Swybar and said after completing the story. “I never heard anything more of this. I expected some sort of report or official message explaining to me how Swybin could circumvent the psych evaluation in the first place and what happened to him.” The old Admiral had a serious look on his face. “This is news to me. I have heard nothing about that. I will personally check on that and make sure you do get a closing report on this.” “I do believe in our Navy, our rules and the system. I am only a Commander, my experience might be nothing compared to yours, but I seen and experienced injustice, Officers abusing their power and I have seen the workings of the Worm more than once.” “So have I, old friend. This is one reason why I have not retired yet.” --””-- Maritime Narth was very quiet since he had recovered from his drinking binge. We both sat in one of the cargo holds of a civilian Meteor Type IV freighter and were on our way to Maritime. De La Lupe had left the bay to organize something to eat and talk to the Captain of this ship. Commander Letsgo had organized the trip on this freighter, since we could not use official navy transport resources. The ship was on its way from Olivio to Maritime and had only to go ten light years out of its way to accommodate us. According to Letsgo the Captain was a former cadet and a friend glad to help. There were a few Vari Matic bunk beds, a bolted down hygiene cube, a simple table and a few chairs. It seemed the freighter captain did occasionally take a few passengers along. The rest of the cargo bay was stacked to the ceiling with standard containers. Most of them were bright green and according to the freight management robot filled with Olives, Nuts and other tree fruits, destined to a food product factory on Barabbas. Twenty containers with booze and beach chairs were destined for Maritime, just like we were. Since Narth was not speaking I wondered if I did something that angered him. “Did I do anything to offend you?” “No Eric. I was just very much occupied relaying my experience to Narth. It was an extreme unpleasant experience and quite fascinating. All of Narth is sharing it now.” “You are telling me that all Narth feel what you felt?” “Indeed I am relaying all my experiences. This is part of my mission if you will. Narth wants to learn more about humans and other civilizations. It was decided that observation from a distance was inadequate. So I was chosen to become an explorer of sorts. My original mission has not changed even though I do now want to become an officer.” “I should have warned you about the ill effects of Alcohol. I know it is illegal for telepaths to pry into other minds, but what if I expressly allow you to go as deep in my mind as you need at any time? I am human all my life and maybe through my memories, my experience and emotions it will help you to understand better without putting you at risk about things I should have known to tell you about.” Narth looked at me directly, his glowing eyes no longer bothered me and it seemed the glow had lost much of its intensity since I met him the first time. He stared at me and again didn’t say a word. I couldn’t even feel him for a moment. Then he finally said. “You are giving me the greatest gift possible. To Narth nothing is more sacred than what we call the Innermost Shell. While we Narth share all the outer shells with the condition that is Narth, this innermost shell is what makes us individuals and it is not shared with all Narth, only with those close to us and of course with the Narth Supreme. It is an area of your mind if you will where a thinking beings personality is located. It is where the most private memories and most intimate part of ones being is located. No Narth ever touched the Inner Shell of any being outside of Narth, are you certain you want this? Is this what you have offered?” “Narth you know the answer.” “It has never been done. Therefore I do not know if there are any risks for you.” I shrugged. “Diving after a Tyranno Fin is risky. Getting out of bed might get you killed. If it helps you I am all for it. Besides what risk could there be, you knowing my deepest secrets? I would tell them to you anyway if you asked.” Narth eyes glowed even brighter and suddenly so bright I didn’t really see anything else but the bright yellow light. It was brighter than sunlight and yet it did not hurt my eyes. For a brief moment it was as if I was brushed by something immense. It was as if I would float in the ocean in complete darkness and touch a Tyranno Fin just with just a fingertip. You would never know how big the thing is, by this touch alone but somehow you knew it was big. Then it was over, the light subsided and I was still sitting on the floor leaning against a shipping container and Narth floating across me his legs folded underneath his robe, hands on his lap. “That was it?” Narth nodded his head very slowly.”Your perception of time might have been suspended while your Innermost shell was in awareness of the Narth Supreme, an hour has passed since we began to associate your Innermost shell to me and in doing so also associated it with the Narth Supreme. It is magnificent. Primitive and incredibly complex at the same time, and I barely touched the surface. Your mind is so completely different and alien from Narth. Chaos and confusion without end, time not seen or felt. No concept of spatial levels and yet there is a clear direction and purpose to it all. I cannot express adequately you how thankful I and the Narth Supreme are.” “No need. At least now I know how I look from the inside. The Chaos and confusion part needs a little work I guess. I didn’t expect visitors and forgot to tidy the place a little.” “I believe you will in time do just that.” He handed me a piece of dark red cloth. “What is this?” “A hood like mine, your eyes and face radiate Narth. It will last only for a short while, the Narth Supreme conveyes it will have no ill effect or continue for more than perhaps an hour. You are the first, thus even the Narth Supreme estimates.” “Are you saying my eyes glow like yours?” “Not just your eyes, Eric. What makes Narth so dangerous to look at is radiating from you as well.” “Cool. Now we can both do the spooky thing and freak out Galmy and Olia.” “I doubt the glow will last very long.” I pulled the cool fabric over my face and head and it was quite comfortable.” How do I look?” “Like a Neo Viking wearing a Narth hood.” “I look no different to anyone wearing a shroud like that. How could you tell?” “We are sharing the innermost shell. You no longer need a name either and you will be recognized by Narth.” “I don’t think I really understand what you are saying.” “I know, but I am confident you will in time and then you will be capable of seeing my innermost shell, as I have opened it to you.” Lupe had returned with food and left again. He told us that he was teaching the captain of the freighter some fencing moves, which was part of the deal for the free transport. Then the freighter captain’s voice came over the PA. “Just so you know we are about to land on Maritime.” I wondered what kind of place Maritime was and Narth responded almost immediately: “It is the third planet of the Palapos System. It is mostly a vacation planet; it is not as popular or famous as Para-Para but comparable. It has several Vacation Colonies, meaning the houses and apartments are owned by beings not permanently living here. The planet has a small fishing industry and produces a high grade mineral sea salt.Aload of this salt and fish is being picked up by this freighter, in exchange for the freight bond for this world. Its Capitol Pearl Rose is a domed city under water and on the bottom of the middle of the largest ocean. The Class C space port is suspended on a scaffold above the water surface and directly above the city. Other communities are usually small village type places to be found on one of the eight small continents and thousands of islands.” I thanked him as it was actually not only nice to have a friend but quite practical if he was a Narth and a walking encyclopedia. The freighter landed and we debarked. While automated freight handlers started to unload the containers. Two suns in a cloudless blue sky illuminated everything in bright light. While it was very warm, there was a mild breeze of air and I could instantly smell the ocean all around the landing platform. I could see the glittering ocean surface beyond the landing plat form and I filled my lungs deeply. White birds croaked in the sky. The gray blue freighter we came with shared the platform with a beautiful green and yellow cruise ship resting on a central single landing strut, elegantly shaped like a flower with five pedals, elegant leaf shaped wings and a bright yellow flower head. I never seen an artful shaped space ship like that for real, but I had seen advertisments. Some looked like birds, fish or in this case like a gigantic decorative plant. It had lots of large view ports. A slide belt carried us towards the space port buildings, a collection of fragile looking transparent spheres hung suspended from a framework of filigree looking metal girders. It reminded me of a mobile hanging decoration. The different sized spheres were connected with tube tunnels. La Lupe said as we approached the construct. “It looks pretty but I just don’t care much for Saresii architecture.” “It certainly looks different from the rock and Duro-Crete buildings on Nilfeheim.” I said. The Instructor looked to Narth and said. “Do the Narth have a certain architectural style?” “No, there are no construct of any kind on Narth Prime. But if we need any sort of solid construct we create one and it usually takes the shape of a sphere as it is a logical form.” There where robots and crowds of beings in colorful clothing moving back and forth from the Cruise ship and it was as if I could feel their carefree vacation mood. At the customs point where two humanoid beings checked the CITI implants of the arriving tourists our arrival causes a stir. I was not able to determine what exactly caused the commotion but the crowds parted and let us approach the Control point ahead of them. The Officers checked De La Lupe but not us and simply waved us through. Continues... Category:Stories